The Cross Rode's
by Crystalix The Dragon
Summary: We where normal boring teenages we did the day in day out routine. Till one coversation and one day changed are lives forever but is it the right one for us. (I suck at summeries so please forgive me and this fic crosses over with more than just one world. rated M for sexual themes and such. But plese enjoy)


**Me: Look I know what your thinking  
Charlier: Go on  
Me: That I'm an idiot for having so many fic's unfinished but hear me out  
Charlier: No you could have stopped at idiot but go on  
Me: Funny look this fic has been in the works for sometime now and if anypony has seen my twitter post you most likely think I'm disturbed…witch maybe true but still. I have a system now…I hope.  
Charlier: Go on.  
Me: from now this is how its going to work chapter of this then one chapter of A new world: subject Crystal so that's the plan  
Charlier: *Sigh* I hope you can keep it that way  
Me: I hope so too. And this fic does crossover with more than one world around about…I don't know but anyway welcome to The Cross Rode's (Working title)**

**Prologue**

You know life used to be simple Wake up go to school come back play games for the rest of the day have dinner more games maybe a walk to mix things up. I realised how dull, dull, DULL! This life was. Didn't mean I hated it I mean if I did why would I be typing about it to make whoever's reading this there life more miserable? I'm not that type of guy nor are my friends.

Woops I'm getting carried away my name's Sam Jones. Yea no Jonathan Blasto or that crap just Sam but I'm not alone. You see me and my friends had life all figured out we born we live we die does not mean in anyway shape or form we had to like it in fact we made are own fun of it. "Hey guys you know what this game should have?" I said sorting though the cameos I had for my guns. "What?" Asked my cousin only just getting back. "Rainbow cameos for this. It would make CoD 20% cooler" I laughed as everyone else bust into tears.

"That's just bucking genies" My friend Gaz admitted as several light bulbs started going off in his mind just as the whole game was shattered in lightning strikes. "Crap" I groaned "Hey what about the sonic rainboom as a scorestreak or rainbow explosions." He said as if he found a new element. "YES it will be done its now a thing" I exclaimed as everyone laughed. "I shall e-mail treyarch right NOW" Josh exclaimed making us laugh even more.

This is how we wasted time didn't expect that now did you with such a dark intro but trust me this is nothing to what happened to us next. Are screens went black with the words 'migrating host' across are screens. "Aw come on" I moaned again as its not the first time this happened in the same game. "Well I hope we didn't brake the game again" Gaz hoped remembering the time we broke the game with to many explosions. "Yea that was hilarious. Hey josh you there?" I asked with no response. "Maybe he lagged out again." Gaz suggested seeing as his internet was messing up recently.

We sat there for what felt like 10 minuets. "Ok I'm done this is not going to work and josh hasn't come back yet and I'm BORED!" I moaned again witch was the only thing keeping Gaz entertained. But something strange happened the symbol on the screen changed and I could swear I heard a…insane laugh sending a chill down my spine. "Wired" I thought out loud. "What you heard it too" He asked. "Wait how did you hear that?" I asked. "I thought you heard it through my mic?" he said. "N-no…Josh is it you? Stop messing it creepy" I said only for no response as I saw a small spark from the corner of my eye.

"G-Gaz is it normal for random sparks to start flying around your room?" I asked. "No and I think the same happened here…should we look?" He asked as we heard the same laugh again. "Ah so much better now so much more…alive" We heard Josh say as if he found a new outlook on life…or he took some drugs. "Josh you ok?" I asked and it was if I felt his eyes searing me down. "Oh I'm fine so much so maybe you guys should see" He replied making us laugh. "Yea right" Gaz laughed. "Yes right" He responded as more sparks started to fly.

When I turned I saw a small ball of energy sending more and more sparks around the room. "Hehe you know when we said it would be funny if we some how some way we met and some how we went to say…Equestria. Well lets say I have a…family member there." He said as the ball exploded into a portal that by the look of it led to someone's room. I looked around to see someone sitting on a desk chair with a head set on and on the far side of the room was another portal with another person peering though it.

"G-Gaz your seeing this to right?" I asked "Y-yea I am" He replied as the person sitting on the chair leaned back laughing. "Oh the look on your faces hehe Discords right this is fun." He said turning to me. "Hey Cus about time we saw each other haha" He continued laughing he suddenly stop and looked at us both. "Well what you two waiting for you both wanted to get more from life well here it is come on." He said witch he was right he literally opened a door to a better life but at what cost…oh well I'll be back of course we will.

While I was thinking Gaz had already at josh side both looking at me for a response…oh what the hey a life of boredom or adventure…guess what I picked. I jumped through and joined my friends. "Knew you couldn't resist Cus" He was right by far. "How is this possible?" Gaz asked what I was thinking. "I don't know all I know is…I'm having the time of my life. Just before I was sitting on the ceiling and now…now its time for a change." He said getting up and opening another portal.

"Where does this go?" I asked making him smile. "To are new life" He mused making Gaz smile too. "Well onwards and upwards!" He shouted and he dived through. "Josh I'm not so…AHH!" I shouted as he kicked me through. "You'll thank me" He said looking around his room. "Goodbye" He said walking through and closing the world behind us. We started anew. And boy was it going to be wired life.


End file.
